tokimeki_idolfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanchigai Summer Days
'' is a single for the Tokimeki Idol Project series. It was released on July 11th, 2018. Tracklist # '''Kanchigai Summer Days' (カン違いSummer Days) # ray after rain # SUN² SUMMER STEP! # Wagamama Party Night (わがままパーリナイ) # Kanchigai Summer Days (Game Ver.) # ray after rain (Game Ver.) # SUN² SUMMER STEP! (Game Ver.) # Wagamama Party Night (Game Ver.) # Kanchigai Summer Days (Off Vocal) # ray after rain (Off Vocal) # SUN² SUMMER STEP! (Off Vocal) # Wagamama Party Night (Off Vocal) Lyrics |-| Romaji= Yureteru... (yureteru...) Bureteku... (bureteku...) Jiwari aseban da erimoto ga taikousha no ato ni tsuzuku kaze kitai shiteru Boku ga nomikake no RAMUNE akeru to "watashi mo" tte yokodori suru kimi wa shoujo no mama sa Taiyou yori mo chokushi dekinai mabushii aosa to, kono kyori wo Nanto yobou? Kataomoi, kataomoi tomodachi no SEORII nyuudou kumo, tooku de hitori naku no darou Kanchigai (setsunai) tomadoi (maboroshi) kimagure na Summer Days ASUFARUTO, shinkirou bokura no kankei ga yureteru... (yureteru...) Bureteku... (bureteku...) yureteru... PITARI futo kimi wa ashi wo tome "suieibu no otokonoko ni kokuhaku sareta" to Boku wa reisei wo yosoui nagara furimuku kedo karadajuu ni hirogatteku HIITO SHOKKU Sankaku hi demo kotaedasenai kokoro no keisha to, mondai wo Ikani tokou? Karamawari, karamawari hitakakusu JERASHII semishigure, zujou de kotoba saegitta Surechigai (shiritai) utsuro gi (omomochi) iradachi no Summer Days PUURUSAIDO, hae bokura no kankei ga, yureteru... Kataomoi, kataomoi tomodachi no SEORII nyuudou kumo, tooku de hitori naku no darou Kanchigai (setsunai) tomadoi (maboroshi) itazura na Summer Days Kousaten, shingouki bokura no kankei ga yureteru... (yureteru...) Bureteku... (bureteku...) yureteru... |-| Japanese= 揺れてる・・・ (揺れてる・・・) ブレてく・・・ (ブレてく・・・) じわり 汗ばんだ襟元が 対向車の後に続く 風期待してる 僕が飲みかけのラムネ開けると 「私も」って横取りする 君は少女のままさ 太陽よりも直視できない 眩しい青さと、この距離を 何と呼ぼう? 片想い、片想い 友達のセオリー 入道雲、遠くでひとり泣くのだろう カン違い (切ない) 戸惑い (マボロシ) 気まぐれなSummer Days アスファルト、蜃気楼 僕らの関係が 揺れてる・・・ (揺れてる・・・) ブレてく・・・ (ブレてく・・・) 揺れてる・・・ ピタリ ふと君は足を止め ｢水泳部の男の子に告白された｣と 僕は冷静を装いながら 振り向くけど 体中に 広がってくヒートショック 三角比でも答え出せない 心の傾斜と、問題を いかに解こう? 空回り、空回り ひた隠すジェラシー 蝉時雨、頭上で言葉遮った すれ違い (知りたい) うつろぎ (面持ち) 苛立ちのSummer Days プールサイド、南風 僕らの関係が、揺れてる・・・ 片想い、片想い 友達のセオリー 入道雲、遠くで ひとり泣くのだろう カン違い (切ない) 戸惑い (マボロシ) イタズラなSummer Days 交差点、信号機 僕らの関係が 揺れてる・・・ (揺れてる・・・) ブレてく・・・ (ブレてく・・・) 揺れてる・・・ |-| English= I'm swaying... (I'm swaying...) It's becoming blurred... (it's becoming blurred) Gradually, the front of my neck became sweaty and expected the wind that follows the oncoming cars When I opened the lemonade soda pop, you said "me too" and took it from my hand, like a little girl How should I call this dazzling blue that can't be seen more directly than the sun And this distance? Unrequited love, unrequited love, the theory of friends. The cumulus-nimbus seems to be crying alone in the distance Misunderstandings (pain), confusion (illusions), whimsical summer days A mirage in the asphalt, our relation is swaying... (swaying) And becoming blurred... (becoming blurred...) swaying... Precisely and suddendly, you stopped walking and said "I was confessed by a boy of the swimming club" I turned my face pretending to be calm, but a heat of shock was spreading throughout my body I couldn't even answer the trigonometic ratio, how can I solve this problem with the inclination of my heart? Spinning around and around, I hide my jealousy. The chorus of cicadas interrupted those words above my head Passing each other (I want to know) with a hollow (expression), in these frustrating summer days In the south wind of the pool side, our relation is swaying... Unrequited love, unrequited love, the theory of friends The cumulus-nimbus seems to be crying alone In the distance Misunderstandings (pain), confusion (illusions), mischievous summer days In the intersections traffic lights, our relation is swaying... (swaying) And becoming blurred... (becoming blurred...) Swaying... Videos Game ver. Preview= Trivia * Minato's solo version of this song has been added to the game ** The other members also received solo versions of the song, which is released on the album, Tokimeki Idol Song Collection * Kanchigai Summer Days (Another Mix) was available to get from a download code in the Tokimeki Idol Song Collection album External Links Gallery Full Cover summerdays.jpg|Full Cover Category:Singles Category:Songs